


Behind the Trigger

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :'), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poetry, This is written about a character getting out of an abusive relationship, it's almost 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: This is once again, not about me. I was feeling really shitty and wanted something that wasn't as harsh. This is about a person walking away from their abuser, and letting them have no power, though the ending shows something different.TW: Reference to abuse, guns, reference to blood





	Behind the Trigger

As you stand behind the trigger, with the gun point blank to my forehead, tell me, can you see the colour of my eyes? 

Can you count the freckles on each cheek? 

The wrinkles in my skin, the colour of my teeth, the smell of my breath, the puff of air that hits your trigger finger as I exhale. 

When I said I'd take a bullet for you, this isn't what I meant. 

I signed up for late night story telling as you stroked through my hair, telling me, lying to me, 

"Darling, everything will be alright."

And here I stand with countless bruises and bullet wounds, scars littering my skin, waiting for you to come back in, to lie to me again. 

Not again. 

As you stand behind the trigger and push your finger down, I don't flinch. Your gun is out of bullets, and I'm walking away with the keys to your house in my back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> And end scene. You can interprete the ending any way you'd like, if you want how I see it, comment or smth and I'll let you know.


End file.
